Shakin' All Over
"Shakin' All Over" is a rhythm and blues song originally performed by Johnny Kidd & the Pirates.1 The song was written by frontman Johnny Kidd, and his recording of it reached number one on the UK Singles Chart in August 1960.2 Kidd's original recording was not a hit outside of Europe, and in other parts of the world "Shakin' All Over" is much better known in versions by other artists. In 1964 a local band from Plattsburgh, NY called the Twiliters recorded a live version of it. It did well in New England but did not chart nationally. However it was the first North American cover of the song. A 1965 cover by The Guess Who reached #1 in Canada,3 and also top 40 in the US and Australia, while Normie Rowe's 1965 version was a #1 Australian hit and one of the biggest-selling Australian singles of the decade. Contents 1 History 1.1 Original Johnny Kidd version (1960) 1.2 The Twiliters version (1964) 1.3 The Guess Who's version (1965) 1.4 Normie Rowe version (1965) 1.5 Other versions 2 References in popular culture 3 References 4 External links History Original Johnny Kidd version (1960) The musicians who performed on the recording were Johnny Kidd (vocals), Alan Caddy (guitar), Brian Gregg (bass), Clem Cattini (drums) and Joe Moretti (lead guitar). Kidd was quoted as saying: When I was going round with a bunch of lads and we happened to see a girl who was a real sizzler we used to say that she gave us "quivers down the membranes". It was a standard saying with us referring to any attractive girl. ... I can honestly say that it was this more than anything that inspired me to write "Shakin' All Over". needed The Twiliters version (1964) The Twiliters, a band from Plattsburgh, NY recorded "Shakin" in early 1964 live before a crowd at a local skating rink called "Rollerland."4 Bill Kennedy the leader of the group had been stationed in Germany in the Air Force and had heard several songs from the UK that he wanted to record. It was released on Empire Records E-4. On the flip side was a song called "Rollerland" that was actually covered by at least two acts later on. The release fared well but did not chart nationally. As far as know, this was the first North American cover of the great Johnny Kidd song. The Guess Who's version (1965) The original recording was not a hit outside of Europe. Instead, "Shakin' All Over" gained fame in North America after the Canadian band The Guess Who covered it in 1965, and the following year it became a number one hit in Canada, and a number twenty-two hit in the US.5 The Guess Who had previously been known as Chad Allan and the Expressions prior to the release of "Shakin' All Over", but the group's Canadian label (Quality Records) issued the record as by "Guess Who?", in an attempt to imply that the record might be by a British Invasion act. Although the recording artist was revealed to be Chad Allan and the Expressions a couple of months later, radio DJs continued to announce the artist as "Guess Who". The group subsequently permanently changed its name to The Guess Who, and went on to a long Top 40 career. Normie Rowe version (1965) The Guess Who's version also became a number twenty-seven hit in Australia, but another "Shakin' All Over" cover became a national number one hit in late 1965 for Normie Rowe. Rowe's version of the track (backed by "Que Sera Sera") was one of the biggest-selling Australian singles of the decade. Other versions This section needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (August 2014) This article contains embedded lists that may be poorly defined, unverified or indiscriminate. Please help to clean it up to meet Wikipedia's quality standards. Where appropriate, incorporate items into the main body of the article. (January 2016) In 1963, The Swinging Blue Jeans covered it at an Abbey Road session. Released on the album, Hippy Hippy Shake (1964). In 1965, Donna Loren performed the song on the television series Shindig.6 She later recorded the song for her 2010 album Love It Away. In 1967, the song was covered by Josephine Siao and Lui Kie on The Lady Killer. In 1969, the song was performed by Humble Pie on Live at the Whiskey A-Go-Go. Performed many times by The Who, (sometimes in a medley with "Spoonful"), perhaps most famously at Woodstock in 1969 and on Live at Leeds in 1970. In Randy Bachman's autobiography, when he met Who bass player John Entwistle, he was told that people constantly got The Who and The Guess Who mixed up. Tired of being yelled at for not playing the song, The Who started to just to keep the crowd happy. Bachman responded that The Guess Who had the same reasons for having to play "My Generation". In 1971, Flamin' Groovies covered the song on the reissue of Teenage Head. In 1973, Suzi Quatro covered the song on the album Suzi Quatro. In 1976, Rabbit included the song on their album Too Much Rock 'n' Roll. In 1978, The Pirates (Johnny Kidd's backing band) included the live version on their album Out Of Their Skulls, and in 1978 released studio version of the song as an A-side of single. In 1979, the Lemon Kittens covered it as the first track on their debut release, a 7" 33rpm EP called Spoonfed and Writhing. In 1981, Cliff Richard recorded a live version which was released on the B-side of UK No. 2 hit "Daddy's Home" (also recorded at the same event).7 In 1986, The Beach Boys sampled the vibrato guitar break in their hit "Rock 'n' Roll to the Rescue". In 1986, Chris Spedding included this song on his album Enemy Within. In 1989, Cows recorded a noise rock version of the song on their Daddy Has a Tail album with improvised lyrics since the lead singer did not know the actual lyrics to the song. In 1989, Steve Marriott and Steve Parsons covered it for the Canadian Horror Film, Gnaw: Food of the Gods Part 2. In 1993, Van Morrison recorded a live medley version of the song with "Gloria" on his double live album A Night in San Francisco, released in 1994. In 1995, The Smithereens covered the song on their Attack of the Smithereens album of rarities and covers. In 1999, The Blue Hawaiians covered the song on their Savage Night album. In 2005, Rose Hill Drive covered the song for the video game Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse In 2011, Wanda Jackson covered the song on her The Party Ain't Over album. In 2011, The Head Cat covered the song on their Walk the Walk...Talk the Talk album. Recorded by The British Invasion All-Stars with original Pirates guitarist Mick Green on lead guitar. Appears on The Yardbirds Family Tree album. Mooreland St Records, 2006.8 References in popular culture This section does not cite any sources. Please help improve this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (August 2014) This article contains embedded lists that may be poorly defined, unverified or indiscriminate. Please help to clean it up to meet Wikipedia's quality standards. Where appropriate, incorporate items into the main body of the article. (January 2016) The Guess Who version was included in the Battlefield Vietnam soundtrack. It can also be heard in the 2006 Edie Sedgwick biopic, Factory Girl. The Guess Who version was also featured in a Hugo Boss XY and XX Fragrance commercial, featuring Jonathan Rhys Meyers and Bette Franke. The song was referenced in a song by The Guess Who titled "When The Band Was Singin' 'Shakin' All Over'". "Shakin' All Over" was featured several times in the UK TV series Heartbeat (1992 - 2007) (usually the version by Johnny Kidd and the Pirates) and in the first ever episode of the UK TV series The Royal on 19 January 2003. Shakin' All Over is the name of a CBC Television documentary on Canadian rock music in the 1950s and 1960s. References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d Rice, Jo (1982). The Guinness Book of 500 Number One Hits (1st ed.). Enfield, Middlesex: Guinness Superlatives Ltd. pp. 52–3. ISBN 0-85112-250-7. 2.Jump up ^ Johnny Kidd & the Pirates, "Shakin' All Over" Chart Position Retrieved March 5, 2015 3.Jump up ^ The Guess Who, "Shakin' All Over" Canadian Chart Position Retrieved March 5, 2015 4.Jump up ^ "Home". www.twiliters.com. Retrieved 2015-09-06. 5.Jump up ^ The Guess Who, "Shakin' All Over" U.S. Chart Position Retrieved March 5, 2015 6.Jump up ^ "Donna Loren sings "Shakin' All Over" on Shindig (1965)". YouTube. Retrieved 2014-04-04. 7.Jump up ^ Read, Mike; Lewry, Peter; Goodall, Nigel (1993). Cliff Richard - The Complete Chronicle. London: Hamlyn. p. 220, 225. ISBN 0600578976. Retrieved 1 July 2013. 8.Jump up ^ "American Home Of The Most Blueswailing Yardbirds". Yardbirds.US. Retrieved 2014-04-04. External links Musicdish.com Preceded by "Please Don't Tease" by Cliff Richard & The Shadows UK number-one single "Shakin' All Over" August 4, 1960 Succeeded by "Please Don't Tease" by Cliff Richard & The Shadows Category:1960 songs Category:1960 singles Category:1965 singles Category:The Guess Who songs Category:Humble Pie (band) songs Category:Suzi Quatro songs Category:The Beach Boys songs Category:Van Morrison songs Category:The Smithereens songs Category:Wanda Jackson songs Category:Adam Ant songs Category:Bachman–Turner Overdrive songs Category:Billy Idol songs Category:Iggy Pop songs Category:Led Zeppelin songs Category:Willy Moon songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Quality Records singles